Glacier Iroquois Falcon Pack (2017)
|max_speed = 180 MPH (289 KM/H)|0-60_time_(seconds) = 3.5s|engine = Supercharged 6.2L HEMI V8|price = $173,300|revenue_/_mile = $695|job_xp_/_mile = 387 XP|num_of_seats = 4|drivetrain = 4WD|horsepower = 707|torque = 645 lb-ft|miles_/_gallon = 11 City / 17 Highway / 12 Combined|transmission = 8-Speed automatic|manufacturer = |built_in = U.S.A.}}The''' 2017 Glacier Iroquois Falcon Pack''' is an American SUV. It can be bought for $173,300, and appeared in Ultimate Driving on 2018 Christmas Update. It is based off the 2017 Jeep Grand Cherokee Trackhawk. Description The 2018 Jeep Grand Cherokee Trackhawk is the most powerful Jeep vehicle ever. It is even more powerful than the Grand Cherokee SRT. The Jeep Grand Cherokee first began production in 1992 for the 1993 model year. The Grand Cherokee was supposed to replace the Jeep Grand Wagoneer and the Jeep Cherokee. But, the Jeep Cherokee was too popular at the time so Jeep did not kill it (Until 2001, when it got replaced with the Liberty KJ). The Grand Cherokee debuted at the 1992 Detroit Auto Show. The Jeep Grand Cherokee made its grand entrance in a way that nobody would ever forget. Chrysler’s President Bob Lutz (driving) and Detroit Mayor Coleman Young (Passenger) took the very first Grand Cherokee and drove it from the assembly line to Jefferson Avenue. From there, they drove up the stairs and through the window of the auto show on the showroom floor. (Also, the third Generation Jeep Wrangler JK drove through a pane of glass to show how tough it was at the 2006 New York International Auto Show.) The Trackhawk began production in 2018. The vehicle has a Supercharged 6.2L HEMI V8 engine with a 0-60 time of 3.5s and a top speed of 180 MPH (289 KM/H). As you can tell from the name, Trackhawk, the vehicle was meant for the track. This specific SUV is claimed to be the world's most powerful, with the aforementioned engine having an output of 707 horsepower. Just like the Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT-8 (WK), this vehicle was not meant to off-road whatsoever. Trivia * In a photo TwentyTwoPilots put up on Twitter, it revealed the Trackhawk slightly bogged in the sand along Kensington’s beach. The Trackhawk is a performance version of the Grand Cherokee, which means it was lower, more aerodynamic, faster, and, most importantly, had smooth sport tires as stock. * Trackhawk is the 3rd Jeep after the Jeep Wrangler and Grand Cherokee SRT-8 (WK). * This is the first vehicle in UD with an ACC (Adaptive Cruise Control) sensor visible on the vehicle. The sensor does not work in UD. Vehicle Issues * The vehicle is very overpriced. In UD, it's $173,300. In real life, it's $86,200. * The front turn signals are white and turn on when the headlights are on. And also, do not work. * The front reflectors are the turn signals for some reason. * The rear Jeep logo, license plate, and Trackhawk logo are very glitchy. * The Trackhawk logo is black for some reason. * For some reason, the night time running light is the turn signal/brake light. The real rear turn signals/brake lights do not work. * The vehicle is missing the Since 1941 logo from inside the headlights. Gallery JeepFront.png JeepGrandTrackhawk.png 121212.png ACCSensor.png|ACC sensor. TrackHawkLogo.jpg|Jeep Grand Cherokee Trackhawk logo. JeepTrackhawk.png|The rear of the Grand Cherokee Trackhawk TrackhawkColor.png Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:4WD Vehicles Category:V8 Powered Cars Category:4+ Seater Vehicles Category:SUVs Category:American Vehicles Category:Jeep